ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Alpha
Super Alpha is a warrior who has been sealed by Gogeta and Vegito's fusion, Gogito, and has then been purified by Super Beta (the good counterpart of Super Alpha) to become good. He then Fused using the Ultimate Fusion (which boost their power by 5000% percent, and cannot be defused, like the Potara Earrings) to become Super Omega. Backstory Super Alpha was made when Omega Shenron took the Black Star Dragon Balls and the Namekian Dragonballs and became Ultimate Black Shenron and was destroyed by Gogito. His dark energy took the form of a child "human" (but was later found out to be a Majsai of evil, a Majin Saiyan filled with evil) and was taken in by an orphanage, living there until he was 12. He was being bullied by a gang of kids when he snapped and fired a blast of Ki energy, killing them within seconds. The Earth was ruled by fear, and no one could beat him, not even SSJ4 Gogeta. Then, by a clever idea from Goten, Gogeta broke a wall between universes, and brought in Vegito, and fused with him to make Gogito, and barely managed to seal him. A few years later,a young adventurer found the seal of Super Alpha. He was shocked, but then, a shot of light went to and from him and the seal, completely destroying it, and turning the young adventurer into Super Beta and purifying Super Alpha. Power His power greatly exceeds Gogeta.Gogeta's power level at SSJ2 is 20 times his base power,and his SSJ4 power is 4 times,which is 100,000,000,000. His power is proven when he is scanned by a scouter made by Bulma's great great great grandaughter, Bulma Jr., to be 150,813,917,972 in his evil form, and is 162,813,917,972 in his super evil form.He,in is his good Perfect Saiyan form,makes him invincible,and the strongest being alive,AND immortal. Speed His speed is by far faster than the speed of light, as he flew to the Sun and back in 100 seconds with ease in his evil form, and in 50 seconds in his super evil form, and could fly 5 miles and back before light comes from a bulb. Transformations He isn't limited to one form and can push his power even further than normal. Evil Form Transformations: Super Evil Form: Nothing really changes with this form,but he gets runes on his body and gets longer hair,and his hair and his armor become tinted with black and(obviously) his power level increases. Good Form Transformations: Super Saiyan: Just a Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan 2: Gets longer hair, but nothing else. Super Saiyan 3: Gets VERY long hair. Super Saiyan 4:This form is very different to the others, he becomes fur-covered, gets shorter hair than SSJ3 and becomes black as well and he gets lines around his eyes. Majin Form: Basically, he can go up to Super Saiyan 4 and gets a Majin symbol on his head and his power increases massively. Semi-Perfect Saiyan: Stronger than every form possible besides one, he becomes strong invincible and immortal and is only stronger by a few beings. He can only go up from here, not down. Perfect Saiyan: In this form he becomes a god among all beings. He is completely impervious to any attack, so you cannot hope to damage him and he cannot age. No being is stronger, besides his fusion. Moves Kamehameha:His main attack that he uses most often. Bullet Kamehameha:It's the same as a Kamehameha,but it is like a Ki Blast and can be fired in succesion. Alpha Kamehameha:His most powerful Kamehameha varient.Is the same as a normal Kamehameha but more poweful and a green colour. Destruction Blade:A sword based Ki attack. Destruction Blast:A bolt Ki attack. Universal Destruction Orb:This is his most powerful attack.This orb has the ability to destroy the universe at 1% power.He punches the enemy,uses a Kiai,and charges 20 green Alpha Kamehameha's,and fuses them,making one supreme energy blast. Category:Saiyans Category:Evil Category:Majins Category:Majins Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:Super Saiyan 4 Category:Aliens Category:Characters with ki Category:Villains